1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more in particular to a printer which can print more than two types of characters by interchanging printing type assembly members such as print wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such an electronic apparatus of the type using more than two types of characters necessitates visual check by the operator or typist so as to confirm which type of printing type is used for the printing type assembly member. If such visual check is not made or erroneously made, printing as desired by the operator is not achieved. For example, with an electronic apparatus capable of using both English and Thai characters, an English alphabet as desired by the operator might be erroneously printed out in the form of the Thai alphabet.